ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atkorkamuy
= Nin/Dnc Solo (skilled) = Built 300% TP before fight on the nearby crabs for Waltz's. High evasion gear is strongly recommended. Attacks are similar to Charby but much slower. Due to its very high TP gain I would strongly suggest not fighting with a party. Preferably an evasion job & healer/haster. Spams AOE. Sole Sushi used. Overall quick and easy fight. - Echion - Midgardsormr November 14, 2009 RDM/NIN solo just killed it, no drop, 95 exp not a bad NM, sort of Charybdis. Hit hard 100~200ish + enaero +40~60 had SS and phalanx, still he took it down with 3~6 hits, and Whirlwind did ~135dmg (i always had barearo up). I had to switch to -dmg % gear, was getting hit hard. i was missing a lot, most of dmg came from WS and DoTs landed poison II, Slow II np and Blind II, didn't do paralyze, i had Ice SPikes I was missing a lot! bring Bibiki Seashell, helps great!! at the end he was 8% and i had no mp and hp was 400, so I Used chainspell utsusemi to buy sometime, still wasnt enough. i started kiting it till i lost agro. healed, converted and buffed up, i finish him at 3% with Thunder III, did 449. he doesn't aggro RDM/BLM solo Dot kited in the tunnel towards behemoth's dominion, with Crimson pants. Relatively easy. Drop a nuke if it deagros to speed up kill. Roughly 30 minutes fight. --Seedling 00:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) SMN Duo Possible, I died trying, but the monster is extreamly weak to LV75 BPs. If you bounce hate and stand a distance, SMN/NIN best imo to dodge strait attacks while recasting. It's possible. I did it with a buddy after the rest of our party decided to die at 90%. Just use garuda and stay away so you don't get hit by whirlwind. Nyavya 19:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Just soloed it alternating Garuda and Carbuncle. It's very feasible to duo it. Don't ever get hit and stay out of range of whirlwind. 95 exp at level 75 Nyavya 20:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Spawn Area Someone has already listed G-8, but I also saw this NM spawn at F-8 on the opposing side of the cliff where the nightflowers bloom for the BST subjob quest. I immediately ran down to charm the Kraken and see how much damage this one does, only to have the Kraken die in 2 hits, and then it hit my level 60 Beastmaster for 350 with one blow as I was running away. It didn't seem to follow me far before it stopped and started patrolling the G-8 area. Klostro 03:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) DNC Solo (skilled DNC) Soloable by a 75 Dancer with ease. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdGIX-LvRUU Its accuracy is not bad so full Evasion set is recommended and keeping fandance up is always good. No drop /cry Rather easy fight. Started off with normal att gear and after the second whirlwind that dropped me to about 35%, i switched to my EVA setup. Total fight took about 18 mins. Just cast Ni after whirlwind or Violent Flourish + ichi. Keep Drain Samba up and Waltz as needed. - Bartamus Bismarck Party/teams We killed this, with 2 full parties, dnc/nin, war/nin, rdm/nin x 3, drk/nin, pld/war, whm/blm x2, blm/whm, sam/nin, Bst/Nin, rough fight, hits for 200-300 + additional dmg, hits fast couldnt even keep shadows up, seems to share hate, will post some pics shortly Hp98173 05:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this thing with BLM and SCH. Immune to Sleep Gravity and Bind from us (Grav with ES). Killed it by kiting around the pillars in front of the tower and trading hate with nukes. Gave 58 exp so lvl74 NM. Dropped aptant of durus which my buddy gets to hold out to till we know what it does (hax lot).Prinnysmash 09:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) We beat this with a BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, and THF/NIN and it was reallllllllly easy. He didn't hit as hard as other people are saying, so I must assume that they weren't anywhere near 75. Only a water crystal dropped for us. @ ^ I have 11 75's that can attest to him hitting for well over 200 damage with added effect of 70-80. Seems not to aggro, but not 100% sure. pld/nin, thf/whm, rng/sam, rdm/nin, blu/nin, brd/nin we killed it but lost the thf at the end, it went apeshit on us. Aptant: Tachus dropped. Aryden 23:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -My husband and I killed this NM on Monday after its release, and after hearing that a party of 4 75s had just wiped to it. He was 75 NIN/DNC and I was on 70 BRD/WHM. It was a smooth fight, but don't get caught without shadows or he can do some pretty big damage on Whirlwind. No drops, just 66 exp and a bit of fun. (Midgardsormr)Lyseria~ 22:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC)- -From experience I would say this is only soloable with 3 jobs, by smn via resmning pets after gaining some distance and being carefull not to lose due to its moderatly fast hate decay. I would also believe it is also soloable by Nin/Dnc thf/nin with a nice eva set up, though I have not seen it. And anyone who's saying they soloed and it didn't hit hard are either lying or had more damage reduction gear me. I tested dmg with 73mnk/dnc Terra's Staff / Arhat's Gi +1 / Arhat's Jinpachi +1 thats -35% physical damage and still took on average 200dmg fun fight I've been soloing this as sam, have to 2 hour chain 6 ws's. Fun fight while it lasts, 1/6 on aptant: tachus -Cloudblade SCH solo -Easy solo as SCH/RDM using Desert Boots to kite it around the pond, hit me 4-5 times while I was working out safe zones to cast in the kite path, was doing roughly 200 damage per hit with -28% damage taken and no defensive buffs. Easily healed myself with Alacrity Drain. Tabula Rasa was used, but it died withing a couple spells of using it, definitely not needed. And, ofcourse, no drop!--Kotiro 07:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) COR solo Thunder Shot all the way, given that thunder weather is frequent in Qufim. I haven't tested, nor have I researched elemental weaknesses, but I was doing ~350 with BLM sub, relevant rolls and MAB gear. Keep your distance and you'll never be touched. A note on kiting: It deaggros 25-30 seconds after your last shot, so let it go yellow then hit it again. Use a ranged attack every 4 rounds or so to keep your Quick Draw recast low enough to deal consistent damage. Dead in around 20 minutes, the entire zone is your kiting track. Respawned 2 hours, 9 minutes after death so repop time is likely 2:00 to 2:30.OdinBlaize 03:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC)